


Люблю такие игры, пока сердце от них не начнет истекать кровью

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Малыш, как бы мне выразиться покультурнее? Люби меня жестко, и никаких нежностей, прошу тебя"
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 8





	Люблю такие игры, пока сердце от них не начнет истекать кровью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Love Playing These Games Until My Heart Bleeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669195) by [pseudobulbarism (killewich)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism). 



Учитывая обстоятельства, сегодня всё прошло хорошо.

За исключением того, что некоторые банды в Ист-Энде думали, что могут оспорить власть Романа Сайониса.

Вчера четверо мужчин ворвались в пустой клуб среди бела дня в попытке покуситься на жизнь Романа. Однако им даже приблизиться к нему толком не удалось.

— Мило, — прокомментировал Сайонис, когда задержать удалось только одного раненого бандита.

Потребовался всего час, чтобы поймать всех четверых, а также ещё одну троицу, несмотря на то, что последние не имели отношения к нападению. Отныне они были сами по себе; и неважно, поддерживали ли Романа в прошлом — они больше не будут находиться под его крылом. Роман всегда ненавидел, когда его предавали — это сильнее усугубляло его проблемы с доверием. С другой стороны… чем о меньшем количестве людей он должен был заботиться, тем лучше. Особенно если эти люди настолько глупы, чтобы думать, что когда-нибудь им удастся положить конец правлению Романа. Он держал пойманных связанными, готовясь к шоу и объявлению, которое последует за ним: _не шутите с Романом Сайонисом_.

Попытки захватить власть и претендовать на его земли были следствием высокого статуса, однако, как бы эти неудачники ни раздражали, в итоге они всегда заканчивали тем, что только доказывали силу и влияние Романа.

Свергнуть Романа Сайониса невозможно.

У нынешней банды недозахватчиков было всего семь членов — скорее смешно, чем оскорбительно. Но Виктор всё равно беспокоился, считая, что нападение могло нанести удар по эго Сайониса. К счастью, всё обошлось.

Хотя причина, по которой Виктор отнёс этот день к категории хороших, заключается в том, что его босс справился со всей этой ситуацией гораздо лучше, чем предполагалось.

Во всяком случае, он, казалось, даже _развлекался_.

Это весьма заразительно, несмотря на то, что Зсасз по-прежнему настороженно относится к любым признакам изменения в настроении Романа. Однако Виктор веселится не меньше, чем босс.

Каждый член банды подвергается различным видам пыток, спланированным накануне и сегодня утром осуществлённым никем иным, как Виктором Зсасзом. И непосредственно перед смертью все они сталкиваются с «визитной карточкой» Романа Сайониса: отрезанием лиц.

Роман обращается к телам, падающим замертво:

— В следующий раз пусть пришлют грёбаную _армию_.

Затем снимает испачканные перчатки и отбрасывает их в сторону. Роман вытаскивает новую пару из своего кармана. Окинув взглядом комнату, он обращается к оставшимся в живых мелким пешками, велит им убраться и в следующий раз нагрянуть в клуб в его отсутствие, если они хотят хоть на что-то надеяться. Их здесь держали в качестве VIP-зрителей на особом, закрытом шоу, чтобы после они могли поделиться увиденным со всеми, кто переоценивал свои возможности.

Такие вещи всегда были приятным напоминанием для _всех_.

Как только те уходят, в помещении остаётся лишь Роман, его «правая рука» и тела, с которыми они играли.

— Абсолютно захватывающе, — протянул Сайонис, — каждая деталь… О, как же мне повезло с тобой!

Зсасз внутренне сгорает от похвалы, в нём тоже кипит адреналин. Виктор улыбается, скользя взглядом между трупами и боссом.

— Верных людей нынче так трудно найти… подумать только, а ведь эти _куски дерьма_ были под моей защитой, — брезгливо произносит Роман, сохраняя спокойное выражение на лице, и с широкой улыбкой смотрит на Виктора.

— Подойди.

Зсасз подходит без малейших колебаний и опускает голову в частичном поклоне, пытаясь скрыть ответную улыбку и ожидая дальнейших приказов.

— Я думаю, что кое-кто заработал _семь маленьких подарков_ от папочки, м-м?

Похоже, его улыбка никуда не денется.

— Но сперва, — Роман говорит громче, привлекая внимание подчинённого, — на колени.

Зсасз покорно опускается, глядя вверх.

— Ты _послушный_ мальчик, не так ли? Это — новые туфли, — Сайонис показывает на белые дизайнерские туфли, испачканные кровью, — очисти их своим языком.

Виктор задыхается, кивая в ответ. _Конечно_ ; он должен доказать Роману свою верность. Особенно после поступка предателей.

Виктор принимает удобное положение, всё же помня о том, чтобы не касаться грязного пола чем-то, кроме штанов. Его мозг начинает кричать, твердя о необходимости демонстрировать преданность.

Его язык скользит по пятнам крови, он изо всех сил старается очистить поверхность туфель. К счастью, кровь не засохла, и он успешно выполняет приказ и отстраняется, убедившись в том, что работа закончена, затем выжидающе смотрит на Романа.

— Хороший мальчик, — бормочет Сайонис, играя с ножом, которым некоторое время назад снял лица с семи человек, — а теперь… где мне оставить отметины? Решай, решай… — лезвие мягко ласкает щёку Зсасза, дразня. — Может быть, здесь? — он перемещает нож ближе к горлу, не надавливая, после чего опускает ниже к плечам и рукам Зсасза. — Или _здесь_?

Ожидание буквально обжигает.

— Я позволю тебе самому выбрать одно место за то, что сегодня ты _замечательный_ мальчик, — мурлычет Роман, отводя нож в сторону.

Ещё бы он не был таким…

Зсасз нетерпеливо расстёгивает рубашку, действуя быстро, будто боясь, что босс мог передумать. Он касается области сердца, бросая умоляющий взгляд на Романа.

— Мне нужны твои _слова_ , малыш.

— Здесь, пожалуйста, — говорит Зсасз, запинаясь от головокружения.

Сайонис чуть нагибается, поднося лезвие к выбранной подчинённым области.

— Здесь?

— Да, пожалуйста, — Виктор убирает руку, пытаясь восстановить затруднённое дыхание.

Лезвие скользит по поверхности кожи, снова дразня.

Зсасз тихо стонет, закрыв глаза.

— Первая, — единственное предупреждение, которое он слышит, прежде чем Роман оставляет отметину прямо над сердцем, достаточно длинную, чтобы выделяться на фоне остальных, достаточно глубокую, чтобы оставить красивое напоминание. Сайонис выдерживает паузу, затем улыбается, — вторая, — и добавляет ещё одну к первой, на этот раз по диагонали, не такую длинную, но более глубокую, — третья, — на этой отметине он понимает, какое давление лучше приложить, чтобы точно оставить шрам.

И тут Виктор осознаёт, что именно будет вырезано на его коже, и густо краснеет.

— Четвёртая, — Роман заканчивает выводить заострённую _«Р»_.

Зсасз удовлетворённо вздыхает, медленно моргая.

— Спасибо.

— Не благодари меня, я ещё не закончил. Осталось три.

Виктор наклоняет голову, считая… но что это должно было значить?

Рядом с новой кровоточащей буквой _«Р»_ Роман добавляет ещё одну отметину.

— Пятая.

Виктор старается не двигаться, тяжело дыша. Он шумно выдыхает через ноздри, когда слышит: «Шестая».

— Седьмая, — заканчивает Роман и выпрямляется, с довольной ухмылкой оценивая свою работу.

Зсасз смотрит вниз и видит грубовато вырезанную _«С»_.

 _«Р»_ и _«С»_. Вместе.

Виктор не может контролировать себя. Его грудь вздымается, он полон адреналина, боли, похвалы… нет, _переполнен_ ими. И чувствует себя невероятно возбуждённым.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы мой хороший мальчик сбился с правильного пути. Я хочу, чтобы ты _помнил_ , кому _принадлежишь_.

Он не может подавить громкий стон, вырвавшийся из его горла, и, зажмурившись от наслаждения, кончает.


End file.
